Luchar
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Lucharía por protegerla, porque ese era el decreto dictado por su maestro. BoruSara/One-Shot/


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como su mundo son plena propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo utilizo los mismos por mera diversión y entrenamiento literario. Por lo tanto, este fic, está hecho por una fan para f_ ans**

* * *

 **Luchar**

* * *

El sudor caía por su frente frio, mientras que sus piernas temblaban victimas del pánico que le dio ver como esa melena oscura llegaba a su campo de vista. Con su agilidad de siempre, ella se detuvo frente suyo, dándole la espalda.

El signo del abanico, le dolió al verlo en su espalda. Él no la quería ahí, no deseaba que este en ese lugar, ella tenía que estar lejos de ese podrido y asqueroso lugar. A salvo. Segura. No sosteniendo un puño a la altura de su pecho brillante de chakra que denotaba sus intensiones claras: Pelear.

—Sarada…¡Lárgate de aquí!— No le importaba ser hiriente, la misión que le en comando su maestro, silenciosamente era protegerla. Y era lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Tú no me ordenas!— terca, como siempre, le hizo saber a él que no le importaba nada sus palabras. Estaba dispuesta a no hacerle caso y a luchar por su lado.

—¡Hazme caso! Este enemigo es peligroso— No juzgaba a su poder. Fácilmente ella le podía patear el culo, sin necesidad de activar su mirada prodigiosa. No por nada era la autoproclamada futura Hokage. Además, de que estaba hablando con la hija de su maestro y la ex compañera de equipo de su padre, en resumen, una prodigio.

Desde lejos Mitsuki, observaba en silencio la discusión, pero esta vez, no con una sonrisa ladeada o una mirada picara, sino con una expresión seria. Entendía su insistencia, Sarada y él habían forjado una amistad que fácilmente podría compararse con el cariño que él tenía por su hermana.

Una explosión cercana, le hicieron acordar de que no estaban como para discutir en ese momento. A lo lejos, pudo sentir como su padre y su maestro, estaban en plena lucha contra ese chakra colosal.

La de ojos color ónix, que en ese momento se trasformaban en aspas con un fondo rojizo como la sangre, le regalo una sonrisa dulce que lo hizo doblegarse.

—¡Vamos Boruto, mostrémosle lo fuerte que somos!— Una dentadura inmaculada, seguido de una mirada que siempre lo dejaba en silencio con sus mejillas ardientes, lo dejaron con su ceño fruncido y su pecho tiritando.

Y ahora la observaba allí, con sangre, dándole una última sonrisa ladeada, antes de desaparecer en una explosión con el fin de protegerlo a él. Habían derrotado a todos los enemigos, pero por un descuido de él, ahora su cuerpo había desaparecido de su vista, mientras su carne quemada superficialmente lo hacía doblegarse de dolor al buscarla con desesperación.

—¡Sarada!—Grito con su garganta desgarrada, observándola perderse entre la luz.

—Boruto…— lo llamo de regreso una voz suave, relajante, su voz. Algo cálido se poso sobre su mejilla haciéndolo atrapar una boconada de aire.

Sus ojos celestes, que en ocasiones simulaban el misterioso y claro mar, tan brillantes como el cielo mismo, se abrieron enfocándose en la habitación en penumbras. La oscuridad, únicamente era perturbada por la clara luna que esa noche cubría los cielos estrellados.

—Fue solo una pesadilla…—Una voz calmada, deliciosa desde su punto de vista, le hicieron percatarse de la presencia de la princesa Uchiha a su lado. Su pálida piel, se encontraba cubierta por un simple camisón color rojizo que resaltaba ese cabello sedosamente oscuro.

Una pequeña mano, que golpeaba peor que la de un hombre fuerte, se poso sobre su pecho desnudo, obligándolo a acostarse nuevamente en la cama matrimonial. Hace alrededor de un año y medio que habían decidido unirse en matrimonio. Pero ya hacía bastante tiempo que los dos habían dejado de ser simples amigos rivales, que casualmente pertenecían al mismo equipo.

Si bien su maestro Sasuke, le había dado un entrenamiento de por si ridículamente cansador y pesado, cuando le pidió la mano de su hija. Nada se comparaba, cuando se entero de que su casta hija había sido usurpada por el hijo del Uzumaki. Ni siquiera la fuerte de Sakura y su padre juntos, pudieron detener al Uchiha de que lo dejara sosteniendo dos piedras sobre sus brazos toda la noche atrapado en un misterioso sello que aumentaba su dolor. Por supuesto, todo esto después de la brutal paliza que simulaba ser " _entrenamiento_ ", que le otorgo.

Recostándose en las sabanas, el tacto dulce que esa mano depositaba sobre su mejilla lo fue tranquilizando poco a poco. La observo, apoyar su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, observándolo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sin sus gafas, con una mirada soñolienta y esa sonrisa, le parecía lo más hermoso que una vez sus ojos pudieron observar. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero esa chica que tenía en frente, era su admiración desde su más tierna edad.

No era estúpido, él vio las habilidades que esa chica con gafas de estirada, tenía desde que su madre comenzó a entrenarla. Su fuerza en ese tiempo era descomunal, y el hecho de que tanto su padre como el propio Naruto, le otorgaran leves técnicas a lo largo de su vida, la habían vuelto en una ninja altamente peligrosa para el enemigo que se cruzara en su camino. Boruto había comprobado ese poder, muchas veces al hacerla enojar con sus bromas.

Sarada era un clon de Sakura, si a lo de furia se trataba.

Se giro a un lado, para atrapar su deliciosa cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella tras la sorpresa inicial, simplemente sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. A pesar de su madurez, seriedad y altanería, su esposa se seguía comportando como una niña enamorada.

Sus pequeñas manos fueron a parar a sus pectorales, dando suaves caricias con sus finos dedos. Sus labios, tan calientes y suaves, atraparon los suyos en la oscuridad en un casto y mimoso beso.

—Duérmete Boruto…Hokage-sama te encargo una importante misión mañana. Tienes que salir temprano— Susurro contra su rostro, notando sus ojos brillosos, hambrientos pero con cierta desesperación que la inquieto un poco.

—¡El viejo me puede besar el culo!— gruño contra su cuello color marfil, mordisqueando un poco esa piel nívea.

—Son ordenes del Hokage-sama, por más que sea tu padre no puedes desobedecerlo—Fue callada por un beso del rubio, que ocasiono que frunciera el ceño molesta—¿Cuándo yo sea Hokage, vas a desobedecerme de esa manera, dobe?— Lo vio observar hacia el techo, simulando pensar la respuesta. Sintiendo como una picara mano subía un poco aquel camisón de seda, rápidamente ella la atrapo apretándola con fuerza. El chillido de dolor que escapo de su garganta le supo a gloria.

—Cla…claro que no…Sa…Sarada…—Murmuro con su voz ahogada por el dolor intenso que esa mano ejercía sobre sus huesos que pronto comenzaban a chillar.

Un sonoro beso fue depositado sobre sus labios, al momento en que esa mano pasaba de triturarle los huesos a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Dibujando una sonrisa ladeada sobre esa boca solamente suya, dejo escapar una picara risita contra el rostro de su mujer.

—Podría obedecerte más seguido si esa es la recompensa— Su esposa simplemente rodo los ojos, antes de sonreír cariñosamente.

—Ya duérmete idiota, tu padre se molestara sino te presentas mañana.

—No me molestaría eso…¿Mañana tienes libre?

—Tengo que ir a atender un par de pacientes con mi mamá, posiblemente vuelva temprano a casa. ¿Por qué?— Pregunto, mientras él los cubría a ambos con una cobija liviana.

—Pues dile que no puedes. Mañana quiero pasar todo el día en casa, con mi mujer— Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero una mirada de él basto para que supiera que nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Su marido era alguien muy obstinado como para hacerlo cambiar de veredicto.

—Boruto…idiota…—susurro sintiendo ese abrazo cálido que le regalaba.

Su maestro Sasuke, lo había entrenado más que para superar a su propio padre, esa leyenda inmortal que era contada como la esperanza de la paz. Lo había entrenado para cuidar a su objeto más preciado, y el solo hecho de sentir como la perdía, aunque sea el más burdo de los sueños, le helaba la sangre.

No solo por el hecho de haber decepcionado a su maestro. Sino por el mero hecho de que ese era su objetivo en esa vida, su verdadero camino ninja estaba a su lado, entre sus brazos. Sarada había estado ahí en todo momento, haciéndole recordar lo importante cuando no lo veía, regañándolo, enseñándole y apoyándolo, cuando más lo necesito.

Lucharía por protegerla, porque ese era el decreto dictado por su sensei.

* * *

 ** _¿Alguien más esta obsesionada por estos dos?. Pues yo, lo he estado desde que los vi! XD_**

 ** _Intente lo imposible para centrarme bien, en la personalidades que se muestran de ellos. Y si bien Boruto (Bolt) Heredo ciertos rasgos de su madre, en tanto a las mujeres se refiere, según por lo que note. Tambien, esta historia se centra en un Uzumaki con más edad, ya un hombre casado, pero sin perder el toque de los Uzumaki que corre por sus venas._**

 ** _Es mi primer fanfic, de Naruto! :D por lo que estoy abierta a sugerencia, opiniones y tomatazos! xD jaja_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! c:_**

 ** _¡Espero sus opiniones! :D_**


End file.
